It was Good Business
by JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: It was just good business. And an accident. During Harry's trial in front of the Wizengamot, Fudge's plans get derailed, as does Harry's life. A life in partial isolation can lead to some very awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

AU: There are a lot of stories out there where Harry Potter has another sibling, or a marriage contract, or people manipulating things to benefit themselves and/or make life worse for Harry, or Harry discovering he is a lord and being political. This is a twist on all that.

I don't own the general ideas, but this specific implementation.

* * *

Harry Potter was standing in front of the Wizengamot, wondering how he would be able to defend himself when Fudge was trying to get the whole wizarding world against him. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl who walked in to stand next to him, muttering about papers and late notice and obnoxious bought politicians. She tucked her black hair behind her ear before looking up from a book she had been skimming.

"Is there a reason the Ministry has accused the House of Potter of underage magic in front of a muggle?" she asked, annoyance present in her clear hazel eyes.

"Yes. Mr. Potter..."

"Wait, this just states that the Ministry has accused the entire House of Potter, not a single entity. I'm quite sure the entire House did not cast underage magic in front of a muggle. Not to mention I know the _entire_ House is not under the restriction for underage magic, even here," the girl said, her hazel eyes closing in on the Minister.

Harry watched the girl in interest. She was wearing formal robes, but beneath them was appropriate muggle business attire. Clearly she had ties to the muggle world.

"Mr. Potter is the entire House of Potter, and since he is underage and has cast magic, it makes sense to charge the House as he is the representative..." Fudge began, sweating a bit as a few of the witches and wizards in the courtroom began to whisper and talk and shoot him disapproving looks.

"Isn't that a contradiction? If this person is old enough to represent the House, than the person would not be under the restrictions for underage magic. If the person is under the restrictions for underage magic, than the person is not old enough to represent the House and thus the House cannot be charged with the crime. It would be charged to the individual," the girl answered, raising an eyebrow at the Minister.

Harry decided that he liked this girl who was able to destroy Fudge with logic, the law, and facts. He remained quiet, watching the show. He noticed that the grey haired witch with a monocle was also enjoying the show. She was leaning back in her seat, smiling.

"Hem hem. There is still the fact that magic was done in front of a muggle," a short lady in pink spoke up, getting the attention of the girl.

"Alright, so allegedly magic was done in the presence of a muggle. Where is the report by the responding Aurors?" the girl said, turning to the pink woman.

"There were no Aurors sent. The incident was discovered when the Trace was activated..."

"The Trace? You mean the means by which the Ministry tracks underage magic? Didn't we just confirm that if the person represented the entire House, they would be exempt from the restriction for underage magic? Therefore the Trace should have been removed, and as such the entire incident should be ignored as hearsay since the incident was not properly investigated," the girl interrupted.

"Little girl, I do not know who you are, but rest assured the Ministry does not appreciate you questioning their ability to do their job," the woman said, glaring at the girl.

"Doesn't the public have a duty to question the government and make sure that they are doing their job to the best of their abilities? Also, I received a summons to be here, so if the Ministry didn't want me here, than they should have not summoned me," the girl said, forcing a smile on her face while tapping her wand against her book.

"I am not sure why you got the summons. This is suppose to be the trial for Harry Potter. You aren't him," the grey haired woman said kindly. The girl blinked at that.

"I thought it was a trial for the House of Potter," the girl said, confused.

"Yes, and since Harry Potter is the only survivor, he would be representing the House of Potter," Fudge jumped in, trying to regain control of the trial.

"No. I'm the Head of the House of Potter. Have been since I was fifteen. I went to Gringotts and everything," the girl said, looking around. "I've even voted here before."

Everyone stared at her, Harry included. Who was this girl? On closer inspection, she did resemble his father, but wouldn't someone have told him he had a sibling? Or wouldn't they have grown up together?

" _You_ are the Head of House Potter?" Fudge asked, eyes flicking between Harry and the girl.

"Yes, I took the position over at age fifteen. The last person to hold that position before me was my father, James Potter," the girl said slowly, looking around at everyone as if they were crazy. "So this trial is for Harry Potter? Not Acacia Potter?"

"Hold on, Acacia Potter died at the same time as her parents," Fudge said, sputtering.

"No, she was out trick or treating with a friend, and returned to a destroyed house that appeared abandoned and so said friend took her to America to get away from the insanity of Britain with the current Dark Lord running around," the girl, Acacia Potter, said politely.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned!" the pink woman shouted.

"Good to know..." Acacia said, eyeing the woman with concern. "So, you are trying Harry Potter for underage magic preformed in front of a muggle? And he is a member of the House of Potter?"

"Yes, Lady Potter," the grey haired woman said, giving her a careful glance.

"Alright, did you summon this person?" Acacia asked, looking around. Her eyes found Harry and widened a bit. "Do you know you look a lot like my mother?"

"I think the line is James Potter," Harry said, still trying to take in the fact he apparently had a sister no one had told him about.

"No, you have his hair. And glasses, but cheek structure, nose, chin and eyes are Mum. Are you Harry?" Acacia asked. "Harry James Potter?"

"Yes,"

"Huh, suddenly things make a lot more sense. Do you have a barrister appointed for your trial?" she asked, looking around for someone and frowning when she didn't find anyone.

"No..."

"Well, I guess I'll have to step in," she sighed. "As the Head of the House, I can appoint myself as his consul since I don't actually know any British barristers. Clearly, I'll need to fix that."

"I have a lot of questions," Harry said, staring at her.

"Now isn't the best time. I request a meeting with my client to go over the charges, our options and to allow you the time to fill out the proper charges," Acacia directed to the grey haired woman. She nodded, despite Fudge and the pink woman yelling and sputtering. Acacia cast a silencing spell around the two of them and turned to Harry expectantly.

"Me and my cousin were attacked by Dementors, I cast a patronus to protect us, I got expelled, unexpelled, and here I am," Harry explained, figuring that this girl Acacia was at least trying to help him which was more than anyone else in the room was doing.

"Ok, why would Dementors attack you? Why were you with your cousin?" Acacia was taking notes, tucking her wand behind her ear as she did so.

"I don't know, and I live with him," Harry answered.

"So clearly he is exempt from the Statute of Secrecy, as he is probably already aware of magic. Even if he wasn't, as a child in the same house as a magic user he is exempt since it is assumed that the direct family is informed. As for the Dementors...that is disquieting," Acacia said, tapping her pen against her chin. She asked a few more clarification questions, and then indicated to the grey haired witch that they were done talking.

"Harry Potter is accused of casting underage magic in front of a muggle and breaking the Statute of Secrecy. This being the second time he has broken the restriction for underage magic..."

"Casting magic for defense of self and other beings is allowed under the restrictions. Dementors were..." Acacia began before being interrupted by Fudge.

"Oh yes, I was wondering when we might be hearing a strange story. You expect us to believe Dementors were in Little Whinging?" Fudge said, seeming to get back his stroll after having the surprises from earlier.

"Why wouldn't Dementors be there?" Acacia asked mildly.

"Dementors follow the Ministry's orders,"

"Perhaps a few escaped?"

"Absolutely not! The Ministry has complete control over the Dementors. They would only go somewhere if the Ministry ordered it," the woman in pink interrupted.

"Ah, so political assassination attempt that failed," Acacia said, eyes brightening as she figured it out. Harry was content to just let her do all the talking since she seemed to know what she was doing. "If the Ministry controls the Dementors, clearly someone abused their powers to attempt to destroy Mr. Potter."

"Who would do that?" the woman in pink demanded.

"Well, judging by the fact this trial is being run in front of the entire Wizengamot, that the Minister is presiding, and taking into account the Minister's comment about waiting to hear a strange story, I'd say the Minister."

There was absolute silence in the courtroom as everyone looked from Acacia to the Minister and back. Fudge was pale, clearly not have expecting the turn the trial took.

"It would explain why the trial time changed at such a late notice," a witch was heard saying in the silence. People began to agree. The woman in pink looked indignant. The grey haired woman was sitting back in her chair and giving Acacia a measuring look.

"He's lying," the woman in pink shouted.

"There are only two uses for the Patronus charm. A Dementor attack, or a Lethifold attack. Either way, there is danger to the castor involved. Are you saying that Mr. Potter decided to cast a complicated charm in front of his cousin for no other reason than to annoy the Ministry?" Acacia asked, voice ice as she turned her gaze to the woman. The woman glanced around, and seeing the looks from the Wizengamot, who were beginning to get the idea the whole thing was a waste of time and resources, stayed quiet.

"In that case, may I request an investigation into why two Dementors were in Little Whinging unaccompanied?" Acacia asked politely.

"I don't think that's necessary..." Fudge began.

"Only a guilty government has anything to hide," Acacia said delicately, and Fudge shut up.

"Anyone have anything else to discuss? If not, this trial has ended and been found a mistrial due to possible clash of interests of the Minister," the grey haired witch said, banging the gavel Fudge had dropped.

"I have a witness for Harry Potter!" Albus Dumbledore entered, with Mrs. Figg behind him. Acacia looked at him, doubt in her eyes.

"You're a bit late sir," she said.

"Oh?" Dumbledore stopped, looking at her before going pale.

"Mr. Potter is free to go and attend Hogwarts. However, if our investigation into Dementors leads no where..."

"Mr. Potter will be back here. We would expect that," Acacia said, nodding to the woman. She turned to Harry.

"You mentioned questions? I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron, would that be an appropriate place to meet and discuss?" she asked Harry.

"Miss, Harry must come with me for his own protection..." Dumbledore said, trying to usher Harry away from the girl claiming to be his sister. Acacia raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you attempting to intrude on internal matters to the House of Potter?" she asked, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder and holding her wand loosely in the other. Dumbledore glanced at the hand resting on Harry's shoulder, and winced at the sight of a gold signet ring on her pinkie.

"Perhaps you will allow me to provide the safe place where you can meet?" Dumbledore offered instead. Acacia paused for a moment, before nodding, her grip on Harry's shoulder tightening before relaxing.

"You won't get away with this, little girl!" The pink woman screamed. "The Ministry will not tolerate this!"

"Would now be a fine time?" Acacia asked, ignoring the commotion behind her as the grey haired witch and the pink woman began to argue. Dumbledore nodded and escorted them out.

* * *

"What happened Harry? Did you get off?" Hermione, Ron and Sirius jumped on Harry the moment he got in the door at Grimmauld Place.

"Quaint," Acacia said, looking around as she stepped in. "Is there somewhere to hang my robe? I didn't have time to change into something casual."

There was silence as everyone took in the girl with black hair and hazel eyes who looked very similar to Harry. She glanced around to see everyone staring at her and blinked.

"Hello?" she said, tentatively.

"Who are you?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ci-ci?" Sirius asked, with Remus dropping a mug on the floor in surprise. Acacia looked surprised.

"Ci-ci? I haven't gone by that in about fourteen years. I prefer Cay now," Acacia said. She looked around the room. "I'm Acacia Potter."

"She died," Ginny spoke up, with Molly nodding and beginning to berate her husband for bringing an impostor in the house.

"Apparently rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. I've always wanted to say that line," Acacia smiled, delighted. "Anyway, I went trick or treating with a friend, and when we came back my house was kind of, well, not there. So Auntie Rhian decided that it was best to skip out on England. I grew up across the pond."

"Auntie who?" Remus asked, eyes wide as he looked to the signet ring and back to Acacia's face.

"Auntie Rhian. She lived in Godric's Hollow. She became friends with Mum while we were stuck there," Acacia said.

"Why didn't you come back when the war ended?" Hermione asked.

"We were living as muggles, and the United States of Magical America are isolationist, so the news didn't filter through," Acacia shrugged. "Also, Auntie Rhian was busy amassing an empire of businesses. It's not easy to do that."

"And you didn't decide to let your brother know you existed?" Tonks asked, disbelief on her face as her hair changed to blue.

"I thought he was dead," Acacia defended herself.

"You thought the boy who lived was dead," Hermione said, crossing her arms in disbelief. Acacia looked around to stare at Harry.

"Oh, you're the boy who lived? No one ever mentioned his name," Acacia said, rubbing the back of her neck and looking sheepish.

"Where have you been living?" Ron asked as everyone gaped at her.

"Under a rock. Running businesses isn't easy you know, especially if you're still a student, and taking extra courses on money management and keeping up with muggle classes so you can get an MBA at a good university. Speaking of businesses. So, I didn't think you were alive..." Acacia said, turning towards Harry.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Ginny asked. "Can't be too careful."

"Fair point," Acacia nodded before holding up the hand with the signet ring. "This, which can be authenticated by anyone able to use magic, would only accept the proper lord or lady. Thus, we know I am the heir to House Potter. That, and Gringotts would probably kill anyone trying to be someone they aren't and trying to get into the older vaults. And I've done business with the Goblins and survived, so we can assume I'm me. Right?"

"Hard to fake a signet ring that passes for a real one," Moody said, examining the ring.

"Hey guys, she did also help me get off on that farce of a trial," Harry added.

"What business do you do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm dabbling at the moment. The Potters were known for warding, so there was a warding business already set up. I expanded it into a magical creature business as well, since many of our customers were magical creature breeders. I bought up a few, made a few deals with others, and managed to find several, uh, adventurous souls to start one solely under the Potter brand. I have one magical greenhouse currently attached to the magical creature breeding facility, and based on revenue from that we may or may not branch out into others in different parts of the world. I was also looking into financing a curse breaking team to send down to the Yucatan Penisula. Several veteran warders have expressed interest," Acacia began, a light coming on her eyes as she began to discuss her businesses.

"You've been doing this for how long?" Remus asked, sitting on the floor from the shock. Even Harry was staring at his sister in surprise.

"You're still a student," Sirius added.

"Well, I took a finance class since I was going to be the Head of the House and didn't want to run everything into the ground, and one of the assignments was to pretend to invest money, and I figured well, why wait? We were mostly doing safe investments, and since Auntie Rhian is a great business woman, I got her advice," Acacia shrugged. Then she turned towards Harry.

"Anyway. Right, so, I have some bad news for you." Acacia took a deep breath before plowing on. "You know how I said I didn't know you were alive? Well, one of the families I was doing business with demanded a marriage contract to be put in place with their oldest daughter, and Harry Potter. Since I thought you were dead, it seemed like the best option for getting their cooperation and not losing anything important."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, hoping she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying.

"Harry, may I be the first to say congratulations on your upcoming nuptials with Daphne Greengrass."


	2. Sold! To the Person with a Contract

Inspiration struck! The day Acacia Potter accidentally and entirely not on purpose sold her brother into marriage.

I hadn't intended to write more to this, and I make no promises about writing more in the future, but I thought this would be amusing.

Background that was missing in the first chapter: Acacia Potter is two years older than Harry. While they were in Godric's Hollow, Acacia, who was driving her parents crazy cooped up, made a friend with a fellow muggleborn witch's daughter, Moira. Lily and Moira's mother Rhian became friends, since they were both muggleborn, and Rhian lived nearby and could take the crazy child off Lily's hands. Since the prophecy was about Harry, there was a little less concern for Acacia to be out of the house, especially if her parents weren't with her and she could pretend to be someone else's kid. On Halloween, she was allowed to go trick or treating, as long as she was wearing a mask, with Moira and Rhian. They came back to a destroyed house, and Rhian said screw it, we're leaving for America and living like Muggles until we can't anymore. Moira and Acacia grow up together in the United States, go to school there, and yeah. Acacia takes after Rhian while Moira wanted more adventure. Acacia started doing her business stuff through the United States and Gringotts, and United States was isolationist so no one knew much about the UK, and goblins won't tell you anything if you don't ask and since Acacia assumed her brother was dead, she never asked. The trust vault is Harry's, so doesn't show up on her financial information, and everyone assumes she knows her brother is alive or isn't aware she had a brother, or assumes they are different Potters.

* * *

Knowledge: It Really Does Help

* * *

Acacia Potter was in the middle of doing five different things: filling out paperwork to take the Potter seat on the Wizengamot out of holding, looking over the expenditure list Head Warder Fawley and Herbologist O'Connor had sent in for the proposed greenhouse to be added to the Potter Reserve in South Africa, preparing for a meeting with the head of a potion ingredient business, and her Enchantment homework, which was in the process of attempting to eat her hand.

Cay sighed and realized it was just going to be one of those days. After all, most days she wouldn't consider it a win that her homework had developed the taste for her flesh rather than paperwork. But if Auntie Rhian could be a kickass CEO and raise two hellions, than the least Cay could do was her homework, some paperwork, and a meeting.

While she was struggling to regain control of her hand from her homework, she noticed Auntie Rhian's secretary usher in a man. Cay quickly stuffed her homework in a bag, straightened up the papers in front of her and stood up to greet Mr. Greengrass. His company, Green Provisions, supplied potions ingredients to individuals and potioneers. Since Cay had gained access to, and a significant percentage of, many businesses for magical creature breeding and sanctuary, Mr. Greengrass had sent a request for a meeting to discuss a mutually beneficial deal to allow Green Provisions access to potions ingredients that were produced in the daily lives of the magical creatures.

"Mr. Greengrass, I'm Acacia Potter. Please, sit down," Cay said, gesturing to the seat in front of Auntie Rhian's desk. Since Auntie Rhian was out on her own business, and Cay was unable to travel to the actual Potter offices since she was still going to school at Ilvermorny, Cay was allowed to hold business meetings here. As Cay went to sit down, she noticed that the bag her homework was in was moving around, so she quickly stepped on it. She was probably going to have to start it over again anyway, didn't matter if she damaged it.

"Of the British Potters, I assume?" Mr. Greengrass asked, a strange gleam in his eye. After years of watching Auntie Rhian make deals with people, Cay had learned to spot someone who thought they came in with an advantage. Now she had to figure out what it was he thought he knew that she didn't.

It didn't occur to Cay that it might have been age, but since that hadn't occurred to Mr. Greengrass either, she could be forgiven.

"Yes, my father and mother were born, raised and died there," Cay answered, becoming alert. Business was a dangerous place. People saying one thing, meaning another, making promises that were never actually stated, the list went on. She knew what she wanted out of the deal, and she knew what she would (unwillingly) part with if need be.

"Well met then. I see you have started taking over the family business rather than let it stagnate," Mr. Greengrass said, folding his hands in his lap while making small talk.

"Well, my guardian is of the opinion that it is better to learn responsibility early rather than later," Cay responded, finding the proper paperwork for the meeting. "Also, this way she can assist me without anyone from her businesses complaining about helping competition."

"Does she also work in warding?" Mr. Greengrass asked politely.

"No, but that doesn't mean either one of us may branch out into territory that may encroach on the other. After all, business is not always fun and games," Cay replied. Mr. Greengrass smiled.

"No, no it is not. Now, let us move on to the business now that we have had our 'fun and games'," Mr. Greengrass said.

"Very well. You said you had a proposition for my company. What did you have in mind?" Cay asked, preparing for her first business deal. Well, it was actually her fifteenth, but the other ones Auntie Rhian or one of the Senior Board members had sat in on. A few members were still a little upset she was taking over, but it was her business. So, this was the first one she was doing on her own. She had to make Auntie Rhian proud. Otherwise, Moira would tease her. Her almost sister could be quite a handful, and was better with a wand than she was. Best to avoid a fight.

"Well, as I am in the potion ingredient business, I have a need for potions ingredients, and occasionally wand cores, although that is uncommon. Most wandmakers prefer to find their own supplies," Mr. Greengrass began. Cay nodded, listening intently. "You have recently come into ownership or partnership of quite a few reserves and sanctuaries for different types of magical creatures. Sanctuaries, reserves and breeding sites often amass a collection of creature parts throughout the year, either due to shedding or natural deaths. It will be much easier on my finances if I do not need to hire a group to go out and kill magical creatures that are often dangerous to deal with to receive the ingredients necessary for my company to run profitably. I propose that you allow Green Provisions access to any and all magical creature parts that have, in the course of life, become available for a percentage of my company. In return, I would like a percentage of your company, that we may share the wealth, and a marriage contract between our families so that we can create a better relationship."

Cay's brain stopped for a minute. Marriage contract? That hadn't been covered in lessons yet. Cay shifted a few papers, and hmmed, trying to appear as if she was debating the value instead of trying to figure out what the hell to do. Did she want a marriage contract? Who would it be between? Wasn't he married?

Cay found the information on his family and glanced over it. Two daughters, one thirteen and the other eleven. Daphne and Astoria. "A marriage contract for whom?"

"My daughter Astoria, and your brother, Harry Potter," Mr. Greengrass said.

Cay frowned. He wanted a marriage contract with a dead boy. Okay, maybe his family was into necromancy? No, didn't look like they had ever run into ministry or ICW problems, and he vehemently opposed selling anything necessary for those potions or rituals. Maybe he didn't want others to know? How would this even benefit him.

"And why should I consider this? It is rather unorthodox in this day and age," Cay stalled again. This whole thing didn't make sense.

"You will eventually go into politics, correct? I happen to be active in British politics, and as a member of your extended family, I would be able to assist you in learning the political field you will walk into. Perhaps we would also be able to help each other out, especially as our businesses will be tied together," Mr. Greengrass explained. "Indeed, I come with my own connections, so this contract would allow you to capitalize on my connections."

"And you with mine."

"I will admit, the Potter name is very attractive," Mr. Greengrass allowed. Cay sat back, carefully keeping her feet on her Enchanting assignment which had been trying to move towards Mr. Greengrass.

That's what he wanted. The Potter name. The Potter name was more valuable to him politically than her businesses, and if he perceived there to be another connection, a familial one, he would expect to have a little more interest in her businesses as well. Greengrass was relatively new, and his connections were much less than her own, although his were active while hers had fallen a bit to the wayside since her parents' death.

"And you are offering your second daughter? I would think the Potter name is worth at the very least the eldest. After all, she will be inheriting your business and political seats when you retire, so wouldn't it make more sense for her to have the Potter name as well?" Cay pointed out. The Potter name was old enough that creating a marriage contract with a second daughter would be perceived as weak on behalf of the Potters. Second son, maybe. Eldest daughter even if she was not first born, also fine. However, since her brother, even if he was alive, wouldn't have been the Head of the House of Potter, it didn't matter if he married into a different house. They would not have to worry about either combining houses, or keeping them separate.

Mr. Greengrass frowned. "I was hoping to use Daphne to keep the Greengrass name alive."

"Daphne may keep her name if she so chooses, or Astoria could be used to keep the name alive" Cay said _._ Now she could figure out how important it was to him to have that marriage contract.

"What about children from the union?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"They may also have the Greengrass name, as long as it is understood that they would not lay claim to the House of Potter should it pass to them," Cay said, trying not to turn green. Was he planning on his daughter having children with a corpse? Was that even possible? Cay was beginning to feel like she was missing something important. Mr. Greengrass was nodding, scowling as he gave away how desperate he was for the contract. On the bright side, she would only ever need to deal with him for business. The contract would fall apart since her brother was dead. Could a contract even be written for someone who was dead? Had it ever been tried before? Something to look into.

"How about there is a condition for two children, one of whom will carry the Greengrass name, and one who will carry the Potter name. Any other children may be given the last name the two decide," Mr. Greengrass parried. "The child who carries the last name Potter will have no claim to the Head of House Greengrass. However, in the event of the death of the Greengrass child with no heir, than the child with the last name Potter will revert to Greengrass."

Mr. Greengrass really wanted to have some way to insert his family into the Head position of House Potter. He appeared more concerned about his political maneuvering than his business. Odd. "Agreed. Now, I do not wish to have someone associated with my family so directly to be...less than average. I believe you would also require that your daughter would do well. I propose that in addition, your daughter is required to keep above an Average in most classes, with at most one Passing, at least one Outstanding and absolutely no Trolls."

"You are less strict than I on that. It poses no problem, and writing that into the contract will help my daughter in her pursuits as well," Mr. Greengrass agreed. He began to take notes. "I'll have the goblins write up a contract, have them Owl it to you, and you can look it over and we can discuss any changes at an additional meeting.

Well, either the goblins would say yes, or no. If he complained, she would say he never asked about the status of her brother, and she had never stated he was alive. That should cover her, and possibly give her more credibility as a good negotiator, able to negotiate a contract for someone who was already deceased. "In that case, we should discuss business percentages. Twenty percent of the profits of the ingredients you get through my businesses, and eight percent of your business. In return, you would get five percent of my business."

Cay relaxed as much as she could with her homework trying to gnaw on her feet. Now, more haggling. She had given him outrageous numbers, especially considering how much she had gotten out of the marriage contract. Mr. Greengrass frowned.

"Twelve percent of the profits," Mr. Greengrass countered. Cay waited a second for something about the business percentages, but when he made no move to continue speaking she decided to jump on the opportunity.

"Deal. Shall I have the goblins draw up this contract?" Cay asked. Mr. Greengrass nodded and stood up. Cay stood up to, trying not to wince as her homework latched onto her foot. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Greengrass."

"And with you, Miss Potter," Mr. Greengrass moved to leave before turning around. "May I ask why you do not go to Hogwarts like your parents?"

"Ilvermorny is a more convenient location for me at the moment," Cay answered, not saying that she had not received an invitation to Hogwarts, nor had she expected one. She had lived in the United States for most of her life, after all. But the less information given, the better off she was. Mr. Greengrass nodded, and left. As soon as the door closed, Cay's Enchantment homework decided to fly up on the desk and try paper.

Two hours later, Moira walked in on Cay, bleeding and bruised, beating the Enchanting homework back with a part of a chair that looked partially devoured. It took the two of them another two hours to manage to defeat the homework.

Moira stared at it. "Cacia, you have the worst luck when it comes to Enchanting."

"It is not my fault it decided it liked the taste of flesh," Cay defended herself.

"We were supposed to make it make a noise when someone walked by, like a motion sensor. No eating involved!"

The two of them continued to argue as they straightened up the office, collected all the papers and headed home. Cay spent the next day trying to catch up on the Enchanting homework since she had been set back quite a bit, and then the next few days after that dealing with paperwork from her businesses, and dealing with a deranged doxy Moira had thought was a pixie. Her business meeting with Mr. Greengrass had escaped her mind until she received the marriage contract. She looked it over, surprised the goblins were willing to make a contract for a dead person, and sent it back with her approval as well as the business contract.

She was going to look into the whole meeting, now that she had remembered, but one of the dragon reserves became infected with dragon flu, the greenhouse was running into some delays, and she had managed to lock Moira in a room with her warding homework. Dealing with all those problems, writing a paper to defend her recent investment decisions in her finance class and attempting to break down the ward that prevented living matter from passing through while not entirely sure how she had managed to do it took a lot of time.

Moira told her, very impolitely, that she should stop trying to do complicated things for homework. Cay told her she should stop stealing her homework, especially before it was finished.

Eventually, she just put the whole meeting down as something weird that happened, but a win for her. Especially with the amount of money she was making.

There was no possible way this could come back to haunt her.

Not like that Enchanting homework.


End file.
